Rain
by Black Dreamer
Summary: Kagome thinking of her father and a moment between friends... (oneshot)


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. And probably never will. Sad...

Rain

One-Shot

Rain. Silver, translucent water dropping from the heavens above. When she was young, she remembered her father telling her that rain was when angels were crying.

For every tear that falls, it meant a sin that someone had commited. And the angels cried for the person's soul, washing away all his pain and wrongdoings.

At the end of every storm, there is a rainbow, this showed that there was always someone doing something good out there. No matter how wrong the rest of the world was.

Little Kagome had held on the the belief long after her father had left her to join the rest of the angels above. Whenever there was a storm, the little girl would always pray with all her might that there was a rainbow at the end.

There always was.

The young miko smiled gently at the memory, it was certainly bittersweet.

She placed a dainty digit on the window pane and traced the trail of a raindrop.

Blue eyes clouded over as she reminisced about the past, when her father was alive.

The world then had certainly been a brighter place. Her father had been the rainbow after a storm for his little daughter, and she had been the world for him.

Tears over flowed and dripped down her face, forming silvery tear tracks.

How she wished her father was still alive. After all these years, she could still imagine him walking down the stairs, his hair in a mess and his jacket haphazardly strewn over his shoulders with a briefcase in his other hand.

He would gulp down his orange juice and kiss her on her forehead, grinning cheekily at her with what she used to call 'an angels smile'.

He would then kiss her mother lovingly before hopping out of the house, and the door would swing gently shut.

Her father had a deep baritone voice, his voice melodious.

The cheerful man would constantly break out into little ha-has that rumbled out of his body.

It was contagious and she would find her family constantly laughing along with him even over the silliest thing.

He smelled faintly of mint and his favorite aftershave, the one that she had given him for his birthday.

But one day, he was just... gone...

No longer did the shrine echo with laughter, she never ever heard his voice again.

The mint smell faded away and the aftershave dissapeared soon after.

Gone was the times where he would kiss her tenderly and call her "Kaggy". Gone was his 'angel smile' ...

And today was his death aniversary.

It had been painful, looking at his grave. Knowing that inside the coffin six feet under was nothing more than an empty shell.

She placed pink carnations on his grave and decorated it with the petals.

"Dad, I'll never forget you..."

Her friends in the feudal age had been supportive.

Inuyasha had even been so nice as to allow her a days break from jewel finding.

She appreciated it. Yet, she still felt the heavy gloom of sadness settle over her.

All she could think of was that she seemed to be forgetting how her father looked like.

"Kagome?"

The girl looked up, to see who had disturbed her.

It was Sango, all decked up in her pink kimono. Ebony hair fluttering down over her shoulders in waves.

She seemed nervous, shuffling her feet and kicking the dirt absently.

"Can I sit down here with you?"

Kagome nodded mutely before shuffling a bit to the left to allow her friend lee-way to sit on the well's edge.

The both of them dazed off, staring ahead of them blankly as though seeing something that none other could see.

Sango cleared her throat to speak and Kagome subconciously perked up at the sound.

"Kagome, you do know that no matter what, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kaede and I would always be here for you right?"

The teen looked at her friend with widened eyes. Sango just looked back with a wistful smile on her face.

"Because, we are your friends. Through good times or sad, we stick together, ne?"

Sky blue eyes misted over as they looked deep into similarly teary magenta ones.

The young miko reached over and hugged the demon exterminator who reciprocated the embrace.

"Thanks Sango."

"No problem, thats what friends are for."

Suddenly from the sky, drops of water fell.

Splattering against them, darkening their clothes and plastering their hair to their skin.

"Kagome, its raining."

"Yes, it is..."

Both of them looked back to the sky with a hand draped over the other's shoulder.

Kagome could feel the despair ebbing away from her body. She knew, that no matter how stormy it became, her friends would always come out armed with an umbrella to protect her from it all.

Through thick and thin. Her father had known, somehow that he would become an angel.

That was why he had given her friends to make up for the loss, to protect her when he couldnt. He had given her angels in human form.

All her friends...

'Thanks dad...'

End

A/N Please R n R :)

And be gentle! My first fic! lmao...


End file.
